


A Morning Study

by cero_ate



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve visits Bucky one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Study

**Author's Note:**

> Fic told in British English and American English. An exercise in how different the two dialects make a story.

Steve grumbled to himself. The electricity was out again, so he had to use his torch to find his way up to Bucky’s flat. Why did he always find the worst flats in the city? And it wasn’t like his torch was easy to find, the boot was so bloody messy after the last time they’d got takeaway. He’d dug through five different kinds bags of rubbers before he found the torch. And with the electricity out Steve hadn’t been able to take the lift. He’d promised Bucky last night after their date that he’d knock him up the next morning on the way to meet up with the rest of the Avengers. He wasn’t sure Bucky remembered the promise. He’d been more intent on snogging the daylights out of Steve. Steve ran up the flight of stairs to Bucky’s first floor flat.

“Like your jumper, luv,” Bucky greeted Steve. He was only half dressed, in pants and a vest. “Going to be a minute, grab a cuppa.”

“Ta, mate,” Steve responded. “Need to trim your fringe. It’s getting a bit long. You’re starting to look like Winter Soldier again.”

Bucky made a rude sound then went back to dressing. “Do we need to stop for petrol or did you do that already?”

“I stopped at the station, got the petrol and some sweets for you,” Steve tossed the bag of smarties at Bucky.

“I say I like sweets once...and you can’t stop taking the piss about it,” Bucky grumbled. “Is Jessica coming to the meeting?”

“She’s stuck being Mum today, Luke’s busy,” Steve responded.

“Do we have time for a proper fry-up or should we just grab toast and beans?” Bucky struggling into his trousers.

“You’re going to have to just grab some crisps, we’re already late,” Steve said, holding the door open for Bucky.

 

Steve grumbled to himself. The electricity was out again, so he had to use his flashlight to find his way up to Bucky’s apartment. Why did he always find the worst apartments in the city? And it wasn’t like his flashlighmwas easy to find, the trunk was so freaking messy after the last time they’d got take out. He’d dug through five different bags of earasers before he found the flashlight. And with the electricity out Steve hadn’t been able to take the elevator. He’d promised Bucky last night after their date that he’d come by the next morning on the way to meet up with the rest of the Avengers. He wasn’t sure Bucky remembered the promise. He’d been more intent on kissing the daylights out of Steve. Steve ran up the flight of stairs to Bucky’s second floor apartment.

“Like your sweater” Bucky greeted Steve. He was only half dressed, in boxers and an undershirt. “Going to be a minute, grab a cup of tea.”

“Thanks partner,,” Steve responded. “Need to trim your bangs. It’s getting a bit long. You’re starting to look like Winter Soldier again.”

Bucky made a rude sound then went back to dressing. “Do we need to stop for gas or did you do that already?”

“I stopped at the station, got the gas and some candy for you,” Steve tossed the bag of smarties at Bucky.

“I say I like candy once...and you can’t stop teasing me about it,” Bucky grumbled. “Is Jessica coming to the meeting?”

“She’s stuck being Mom today, Luke’s busy,” Steve responded.

“Do we have time for a proper breakfast or should we just grab toast ?” Bucky struggling into his trousers.

“You’re going to have to just grab some chips, we’re already late,” Steve said, holding the door open for Bucky.


End file.
